1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power steering apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, a steering apparatus for a vehicle is adapted to change a travelling direction of the vehicle by driver's own will, and is a type of auxiliary apparatus adapted to maneuver a vehicle in a direction desired by a driver by arbitrarily changing pivotal centers of front wheels of the vehicle.
A power steering apparatus for a vehicle supplements a steering wheel manipulating force of a driver using a booster when a driver manipulates a steering wheel of the vehicle, allowing the driver to easily change a travelling direction of the vehicle with a small force.
A recent power steering apparatus tends to allow a steering wheel to be manipulated with a heavy feeling while a vehicle travels at a high speed and to be manipulated with a light feeling while the vehicle travels at a low speed. Thus, power steering apparatuses for providing auxiliary steering forces suitable for drivers are being increasingly demanded.